


Puppies

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [44]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Jon is totally in love with your puppies.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/reader
Series: Blurb weekends [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Puppies

From the moment you find out your dog has a litter of puppies, Jon is totally in love with them.

He plays with them all the time, buys them toys whenever he sees one he thinks they would like, shows them songs he's been working on, plays guitar to help them fall asleep and would cuddle with them all day if he could. He even gets a dog carrier to have his little friends close to him while writing songs. When it's not absolutely necessary, he refuses to leave their side.

The dogs have even taken your place in bed when you come home late at night and it's happened more than twice in the first three weeks that your boyfriend was surrounded by puppies, the whole lot sleeping peacefully.

After a couple of months, you already have a full photo album because you just can't stop taking pictures of Jon and his "kids", as he refers to them. There isn't a single photo in which he isn't smiling and if they weren't so adorable, you'd almost be jealous of them for the love they get.


End file.
